


Stage Fright

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: The World is a Stage (Mystery Series) [3]
Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Gen, High School, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Zenkichi drags Sakon and Ukon along on one of his photoshoots. What he doesn't tell Sakon is that some of the students putting on the play are some of the kids who bullied Sakon during elementary school. During the dress rehearsal a suicide occurs... or is it suicide? Sakon's aunt is dragged into the mess.
Relationships: Tachibana Sakon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The World is a Stage (Mystery Series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799752
Kudos: 1
Collections: MinorFandomFest





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach.

As he opened the door to the small café, the camera case moved on his hip. Like Sakon couldn't go anywhere without Ukon, Fujita Zenkichi couldn't go anywhere without his camera, as it was his life, his air, his freedom. In some way, he understood how his friend felt about the puppet, in others he never did. That was more then he could say for most of their Elementary school mates.

A girl with brown hair was waiting for him, and waved him over, to which he went over and sat down with a smile. "Mitsukai Aenka, it is good to see you after all these years. Your family moved away, when we were in second grade."

"My father and mother moved, my grandparents stayed," the girl sighed, sounding board.

"So then, did your mother and father move back here?" the boy suddenly asked.

"I moved in with my grandparents so that I could get into the high school here, you know… the one I hear you're going to be going to next year," the girl suddenly stated. She pulled out a brochure. "I assure you that what I've called you here for is not re-hatching of memories. I have a job, or more of, one of the teachers at school does, but sensei and I have been unable to see you at school Fujita."

"First, it is Zenkichi," the boy stated, shaking his head at the girl. "Second, I do go to the middle school, but I can't get the photography lessons I need there. I have to go to the campus to do so."

"So… why is it that I haven't seen Tachibana at school. I figured as smart as he was, he would be the top student," the girl suddenly asked, glancing away.

"I thought that you didn't want to re-hatch old memories," the boy stated.

"I don't, here is the information and Ms. Deshika's phone number to contact her by," the girl suddenly stated.

"You know… I always wondered, why Sakon always forgave you for turning your back on him in Elementary school like that, but then Sakon is a forgiving guy," the boy slid the information from her.

"We weren't friends anymore," the girl stated, ordering herself a green tea and pastry.

"So then, you mean to say that you were once friends with him," Zenkichi gave her a somewhat shocked look, then, a few things clicked. "That's right. Your grandparents' house is near the Tachibana place. Sorry for forgetting. They're still good friends with Sakon's grandfather."

"You've met the stick in the mud old man?" the girl suddenly asked.

"I wonder though, how could you stop being friends with Sakon? He's a great guy," the boy began to put some film into his camera.

"So, you actually would know why nobody sees Tachibana at school?" Aenka asked suddenly.

"Seems that you do care about him, even if you aren't willing to admit it, however… first tell me why you abandoned him, never stepping up when the other kids teased him,"

"He was stuck in that world of play of his, the dolls," the girl muttered. "I couldn't be associated with that."

"Because of your reputation," the boy stated dryly.

"Because of…" Mitsukai bit her lip. "When we were four years old, Sakon convinced me that Ukon could talk. Then, he couldn't make him talk again."

"Four… that would have been around that time…" Zenkichi thought carefully to himself.

"So are you going to answer my question why no one sees Tachibana at school anymore," the girl suddenly asked.

"Have you asked anyone at school?" Zenkichi suddenly snapped a photo of the girl.

"Apparently it is a closed issue," the girl stated.

"That would be because Sakon dropped out of school Aenka-chan," the boy fiddled with the camera, and took another picture.

"Would you please stop… what do you mean, he dropped out of school. He was the smartest kid in our class," the girl glared at him. "Plus, wouldn't the government be on his case for not going to school… it is the law you know."

"Well…" the boy then shook his head. "First off, the Tachibana family has its own school for puppeteering. Sakon is also taking some university course, as I am too. So, technically he's still in school, though he never shows up in an actual classroom anymore."

"Your avoiding the answer of why, aren't you?" the girl snapped. "Why are you avoiding it?"

"Sakon dropped out of school because he was being bullied and he couldn't take it," the boy frowned, his eyes sad. He pulled his cap around so it would cover his eyes. "I'm the only one from our elementary school days who associates with Sakon, as every one thinks he's nuts, but he really isn't. He's… a child genius actually, something I can relate to with my photography."

"You… a child genius at photography," Aenka folded her arms. "Seriously…"

"While we were in elementary school, Sakon's mother felt that he needed something other then puppets, so she decided on a photography class for kids at the college. I decided to go too, to make sure no one picked on him, so my mom enrolled me, thinking I was actually interested in photography.

"Sakon didn't do well, even with the basics, as he couldn't come out of his shell and he refused to put Ukon down. However, I thrived on it, and one of the teachers talked to Sakon and decided to try him in one of his English classes. So, that's kind of the whole story."

"But you can't be considered a child genius at photography," the girl glared at him.

"Perhaps not child genius, but I am good at it. Sakon, is awesome with puppets," the boy smiled. "And defiantly a prodigy at what he does."

"I am sure klutzy Tachibana would actually be able to perform those smooth motions," the girl narrowed her eyes.

"Well…" that was when Fujita's phone rang. He picked it up and listed carefully, nodding his head a few times. "Thanks for letting me know Kaoruko-san. I'll be over to see him." He then clicked off his phone. "I have to be going."

"When will you stop babysitting him?" the girl suddenly shook her head, completely surprised.

"How did you know it was about Tachibana?" the boy smirked.

"Because the only Kaoruko-san I know is Aunt Kaoruko, and she is Sakon's aunt," the girl shrugged her shoulders. "So, would you be able to photograph for the school play?"

"I'll need to talk to your sensei first. It was nice seeing you again, though you probably don't think the same thing,"


	2. Coming Home

The smell of the medical wing made Sakon's stomach lurch as he wasn't at all pleased with the fact he was still stuck in the mental ward. He wondered if it was normal for people to feel as trapped as he felt and he also wondered if it was normal for people under medical care to stay at a mental hospital when another hospital would better serve the treatment. He placed a hand on his forehead, glad that he was supposed to be released today. He couldn't shake the feeling though that he had been made to stay because he was mental in some manner.

He changed into his usual outfit and picked up Ukon's box, his muscles still shaking a bit from his ordeal. Doctor Ikimono came in, smiling at him as he did so. "It will be another day until you'll be able to use Ukon like you usually do."

"About..." Sakon paused, looking at the box. Without Ukon his confidence was null.

The doctor remained silent for awhile. "You're wondering why I didn't move you to the hospital after Doctor Frost tried killing you with an overdose?"

"Yes. I am." The young teen looked at the floor, his fingers twisting around the box tighter.

"I could have. My specialty is mental issues. While you're not insane there is the fact you were made to believe you were insane. There was also no telling how a new doctor would treat you as you were coming out of a mental hospital and your family history. Let me repeat the fact you're not insane Sakon."

The boy took a deep breath as he remained sitting on the bed. "Hey! Sakon!" Tomonori stood in the doorway with a smile on his face. "I'm here to take you home?"

"Not Aunt Kaoruko?" The boy frowned.

"Hey... I asked to bring you home. Come on. Can't be that bad, can it? Me taking you home. I'll carry Ukon for you as well so that you don't accidentally drop him. How much longer until you can use him?"

"Doctor Ikimono says that I should be fine by tomorrow." Sakon looked at the ground, nervous about having to speak to people without Ukon. He swallowed, his voice having been taken over by the emotions running through his mind.

"If not be sure to call me. I'll make a house visit... though I may go ahead and make a house visit anyways."

Tomonori carefully picked up Ukon in his box from Sakon's lap and began to carry it out of the room. Sakon stood up and followed him, his lips pushing together. He managed to open the car door and slide in. As soon as he was buckled in Ukon was placed on his lap. He couldn't help but notice that the car smelled and that there was hamburger trash on the backseat. It wasn't an awful smell, but it was obvious that the car was owned by a bachelor. The green haired boy leaned back against the seat with a sigh closing his eyes.

"Everyone's happy you're coming home Sakon."

"That's nice. Did anyone tell Aunt Ayano what happened?"

"No..." Tomonori frowned. "We didn't exactly think it was a good idea, what with her mental state. I mean, we're not planning on not telling her. We just didn't want her to think you were dead and then... well..."

Sakon sighed, knowing full well why his mother's cousin didn't continue what he was trying to say. The car arrived at the house and Tomonori hurried over to help him with Ukon. The boy stood up and followed him in, suddenly blinking a couple of times upon seeing the gathering at the table as well as the cake. Kaoruko held up a new years cracker and popped it, causing Sakon to suddenly jump. "Surprise!"

The boy blinked a couple of times. "Hello."

"Are you surprised?" Shiho asked.

"Yeah. I mean, Tomonori-san said that you guys were happy I was coming home, but I didn't expect a surprise party."

Kaoruko let out a deep sigh before standing up and pulling on her cousin's ear. "Seriously? You had to say that?"

"He still didn't figure out that there would be a surprise party!"

Sakon went and sat down on the cushion, trying to smile as he did. Tomonori went and placed Ukon's box next to him while his mother placed a piece of cake in front of him. He didn't try touching the cake, his stomach still doing twists as his mind tried comprehending what had happened to him. Shiho of course tried talking his ear off while Zenkichi remained silent. Eventually his mother came to clear the plates away except for his.

Shiho let out a sigh. "Seriously... it's the last week of school here. I can't wait to start high school." She paused, realizing that Sakon had made a face. "Sorry... I'd forgotten that you're not interested in going to school." She stood up and dusted off her clothing. "I'll come and see you later then. Come on Zenkichi."

"I need to talk to Sakon about something."

"All right." The girl waved her hand, letting out a sigh before stepping out of the room.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Sakon finally put his fork to the cake as the vast majority of people had left and it was now just him, Zenkichi and Ukon.

"I'm going to be going and photographing an end of the year production. Tomorrow's the dress rehearsal. I'd like you to come with me."

"I guess Ukon and I could come."

Zenkichi sighed as he suddenly tugged on his hat. "Sakon... you shouldn't agree to things without knowing what all is involved. There are going to be people there from our elementary school." Zenkichi watched as Sakon froze. "So..."

"Never mind." The fork clattered onto the plate. "Just... never mind."

"I think you should face this. I mean, you have Ukon with you. You do so much better with him around."

"Yes... but." Sakon frowned, biting the inside of his lip.

"Do you think you can do it?"

"So long as..." The boy paused, frowning. " _So long as she isn't there._ " He remembered that she had moved away and breathed a sigh of relief. "No. I can do it. That shouldn't be a problem."

"Great! I'll come by tomorrow morning to get you." Zenkichi clapped his hands together.

"Why though?"

"What?"

"Why have me do this?"

The other boy frowned. "It worries me sometimes, how it's hard for you to interact with people. Our elementary school days come up and suddenly you freeze up. Sometimes even when you have Ukon. I know it is a gamble, but I'd rather you not have to live with it for the rest of your life. This fear of your past bullies."

"It may not work out."

"Yeah. As I said, it's a gamble. It may make things worse. Particularly after what happened. Ms. Deshika said I could bring you along. She's kind of excited about meeting the head of the Tachibana school."

Sakon sighed. "That's really not me."

"No, you're grandfather is still in charge, but you've been named head of the school. That is pretty cool." Zenkichi stood up, a smile on his face. "I'd best be going."

" _What have I gotten myself into Ukon?_ "


	3. Intrepid Morning

Sakon awoke the next morning to the sunlight beating through the window to his room as well as his alarm clock going off. His violet eyes turned to look at the box near his futon, frowning before carefully pushing the sheets back. He proceeded to dress in his usual outfit before opening up the box to pull out Ukon. "You heard the conversation between Zenkichi and me the other day?"

The wooden puppet folded his arms across his chest. "If I had my way I would have told him it wasn't a good idea. I mean, seriously... you having to face those students from your elementary school days? That can't possibly end well if the wrong punk happens to be there. Well, even if the wrong punk is there I don't think you'll have issues talking with me there."

The puppet moved his hands behind his head. "I'll be fine unless she's there."

"She?" Ukon frowned as he looked at the teenaged boy.

Sakon paused in his speech. "Don't worry. She moved away."

"Uh... huh. Why would she be a problem if she shows up?"

"I don't know. I guess out of all the people from my elementary school days she would be the last person I would want to face." Sakon stood up and headed to the breakfast table. His hand still felt stiff as he tried to maneuver Ukon's body.

"Looks like you need your strings adjusted buddy." Ukon piped up, causing Sakon's aunt to look up from her own food.

"Sakon... do you have to be so morbid?"

The boy ignored her and simply went to digging into his own breakfast. Near when he finished a knock came on the screen at the eating room entrance. Sakon looked up to see Zenkichi looking into the room. "You ready to go?"

"The dress rehearsal is this early in the morning?"

"They've got a couple. Once this morning and once tonight. The actual production is going to start tomorrow night."

Kaoruko frowned. "What exactly do you two have planned? I'm not sure Sakon should be doing much since he's just been released after that crazy doctor tried to kill him."

"I'm taking photographs of a school play. I invited Sakon to tag along." Zenkichi smiled at the woman.

"Yes. The problem is where ever Sakon goes a case ends up showing up."

Ukon piped up. "You know, I would say that these kind of things tend to follow him around as well. Here's the thing though. That shouldn't prevent him from going places. What do you want to do, have him shut himself inside all the time? Do you really want him to be another one of those shut ins?"

Kaoruko looked down at her own food. "All right, all right. I hope that I'm not called in to solve a case."

Sakon placed Ukon into his carrying case and lifted it up onto his shoulders. He stood up and followed his friend to the bus stop near the Taichibana household. Sakon's demeanor of course changed while he didn't have the puppet on his hand. "So... what kind of play is it?"

"It's a murder mystery one of the students wrote." Zenkichi sat with his legs crossed while he got his camera out to fiddle with it. "That's why I wanted you to come. That's also why I wanted to do this particular job. I don't know how good the mystery is going to be though. I can't promise you as it was written by a middle school student. You're the expert."

The puppeteer held up his hand. "I'm not sure if you could call me an expert."

"Come on. You've solved at least a half dozen mysteries on your own. You're mind is like the keen edge of a knife Sakon. It's to bad our classmates never got to see that side of you."

"I don't really care if they saw it or not. They're not really people I want to make friends with."

"No. I never really made friends with the people who bullied you either. They're wrong about you though."

"In some ways they aren't."

Zenkichi knew not to push the subject as Sakon was looking away in an attempt to avoid eye contact as well as any further discussion of said subject. When the bus got to their stop he tugged on the boy's sleeve and they got off, heading to the middle school which was a couple blocks away. The school was quiet as it was still early in the morning and the rehearsal was before school started. "The schools auditorium is over this way."

Sakon pulled on the box's strap so that it was on his shoulder and walked behind his friend to the large building. Zenkichi waved at the teacher who was waiting at the door. The woman smiled at them and she reached out and grabbed Sakon's hand. "Hello. It is nice to meet someone of the local Tachibana Bunraku troupe. This is a really minor school drama club though, so it likely isn't up to the caliber your used to."

"I'm actually still learning." Sakon's nervousness was apparent, but the teacher instead brushed it off and instead motioned for them to go inside the auditorium. When they got into the room they saw some of the members of the drama club making final adjustments on the stage. One of the males paused seeing Sakon there and turned to whisper to his friend, both laughing. Sakon closed his eyes realizing that one of the guys was the ringleader who had always bullied him as a child.

His hands reached up to take off the box from his back and swung it down onto one of the seats. The teacher blinked a couple of times. "You brought a puppet?"

"That's Ukon. Sakon's gone everywhere with him since he was little. He also practices " _mawashi_ " on top of Banraku."

"That's pretty amazing." The woman looked up. "My leads here with the programs for the show."

Sakon turned his head, his eyes widening upon seeing the person. "Aenka-chan?"

The girl blinked a couple of times. "Sakon?"


End file.
